1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-discharging device, a liquid stirring method, and a liquid filling method.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid-discharging device, an ink-jet printer has been known in which liquid such as ink is discharged onto various kinds of mediums such as paper or a film and an image is printed. Such an ink-jet printer has a reservoir section that stores liquid, a head section that discharges liquid onto a medium, or a flow passage through which liquid flows from the reservoir section to the head section (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-79876).